


A Quiet Friday Evening

by urbanMystic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Goo Girl, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Other, Roommates, Slime monster, Tentacle Monster - Freeform, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 08:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10330238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbanMystic/pseuds/urbanMystic
Summary: Slimewoman Janet has always wondered something about her shy roommate Lana.





	

[](http://imgur.com/b7Rs5no)

It was a typical Friday evening. Janet was sitting on her bed typing up a report when Lana appeared at the door in her pajamas with a book in hand. With a mutual nod, the boogeyperson padded over and opened the closet door to reveal a floor lined with pillows. Lana sat down and started reading. There was an easy silence for a while, with only the sound of pages turning and the tap of laptop keys to remind them that time hadn't stopped.

Eventually, Janet looked up from her work. "Hey Lana?"

The response was a grunt, "Hm?"

"Can I ask you something?" The goowoman's tentacles were perched over her laptop keys.

"Hm."

"Does it bother you when you hear the rest of us having sex?"

That certainly pulled Lana's attention from their book. Their eyes fixed on Janet. "N-no!" The ginger's face was redder than usual thinking of all the times their roommates had gotten active with each other, which was often.

The slime held the gaze, waiting. After a beat, Lana followed up with, "I feel bad about it." Their voice was soft.

"Why?" the goo closed her computer.

"Cause, um," Lana paused, "I like it?"

"You mean you _like_ it?" Janet's inflection left no room for uncertainty.

"Hm." Five eyes fixed themselves on the floor.

Janet smiled, "Well, if you ever hear me, feel free to enjoy it." She put her laptop on the floor.

This was a small relief to Lana. They closed their book and set it aside. "I know I shouldn't feel weird, but I do."

"If it helps," Janet assured them, "I like knowing that people are having a good time along with me."

"Okay." The boogeyperson was sitting outside the closet now, crosslegged and a little less embarrassed.

"So Lana?"

"Hm?"

"What if I invited you to watch? Would that feel less bad?"

"I dunno."

"Well, wanna find out?"

Lana played with the end of their braided hair, thinking. They wanted to watch. That is was so stereotypical for a boogeyperson only made them more embarrassed of it.

"You don't have to leave the closet," Janet added.

"M-maybe? What are you gonna do?"

There was a shrug. "Get myself off."

Lana's response was to crawl into the closet and shut the door. Janet smiled wide, knowing full well her friend could still see her through the slats. "Knock three times if you want me to stop," the slimewoman cooed.

With a sigh and a smile, she lay back against the wall next to her bed. Lana was shy, so getting to play with them felt like a special treat. Janet started by caressing herself, the tips of her tentacles rolling over her cool exterior. It was grounding and reminded her of her body. She played, pulling her shirt up a few inches to slide her tentacle underneath, rolling the tip of another tentacle over her lips. She unbuttoned her shorts but left the zipper up so she could tease along the hem of her own underwear.

Inside the closet, Lana was leaning against the back as well, hands in their lap, watching. Their eyes were glowing with interest, providing a soft yellow light in the closet that complimented the florescent light sifting in through the slats. They knew Janet got into a lot of sexual situations, but Lana had never actually seen anything. They were always curious but too shy to ask. As Janet began to roll up her shirt, their torso began to crease with additional eyes opening. They removed their top, giving the eyes room to open later on.

Through the slats, Janet threw off her shirt. They took in every last inch of Janet's torso, the smooth translucent emerald of her chest. Lana's clit felt tight in its hood suddenly. Janet started to suck on the tip of her tentacle in earnest, and her body was starting to shine with a thin layer of mucus. Green eyes multiplied and stared fixedly as Janet indulged herself, sucking on each of her tentacles in turn, including her tail.

With a moan, Janet started sucking on multiple tentacles at once, unashamedly drooling on herself. What she couldn't see was Lana starting to reach their hand past the hem of their pajamas, the fingers nimbly rolling into the folds of their wet vulva. Their breath started to come shallow, in little gasps. Outside, the green goowoman took off her shorts and underwear and tossed them to the floor.

That's when Lana saw it: Janet's clit. She had no labia, but there was the gorgeous engorged nub right between two glistening, curved thighs. She was covered in slime now, and the scent was almost as enticing as the natural beauty of Janet's body. It wafted past Lana's nostrils with a song of forests and bogs, old libraries and new leather. The slime was enjoying herself deeply. The small rustles Janet heard from inside the closet were driving her imagination wild. The idea of someone watching her made her feel desirable, and it was a good rush. So when she began to hear the breathing of her adorable voyeur, that made her clit begin to practically drip mucus.

[](http://imgur.com/cSwKjxO)

Lana was all eyes then, masturbating with no sense of guilt. Unlike before, they knew Janet wanted this, wanted them to savor the sight like a painting in a gallery. As Janet rubbed her own clit and moaned, Lana surprised herself by moaning in kind. It was a beautiful sight, just two grown monsters goofing off on a Friday night with low stakes play. It continued for some minutes this way, Each rubbing their own clit and letting the throat sounds rise up.

Each note from inside the closet gave Janet's clit a jolt, and she wouldn't have been surprised if it was visibly throbbing. All three of her tentacles were slipping and sliding over the sensitive nub, stealing her breath until it brought her to a peak, a moment when the world went blank from pleasure.

Lana came shortly after, fingers covered in her own mucus, with a squeak that could only be called endearing. As the haze set in, she laid back aginst the closet wall again, unable to be embarrassed due to a lack of brainpower. it was nice.

[](http://imgur.com/ewRfWIH)

After a few minutes of quietly enjoying the haze, Janet asked, "Hey. You okay?"

"Yeah."

Janet got up slowly and started kicking her sticky clothes into her laundry bin. "I'm gonna go take a shower," she explained, "and then I'm gonna go eat. That ok?"

"Perfect."

The satisfied woman left her adorable closet-dwelling roomie alone and hopped into the bathroom. Within a minute, her body had cold water sliding down it, removing the excess mucus and firming up the external barrier that kept her acidic insides away from external surfaces. Once cleaned off and toweled dry, she threw on a fresh sundress she kept in the bathroom and padded downstairs to the kitchen. By the time Lana joined her, she had fried up a trout fillet and was eating it plain.

Most of Lana's eyes were closed now, her hand clean of her fluids. She was still wearing the same pajamas from before as she poured herself a bowl of cereal and sat down. Her roommate was a beautiful as ever to her, even with the half-chewed pieces of fish floating down into her insides to be digested.

"Did you have fun?" Janet asked between bites.

Lana smiled. "Yeah." They were beautiful in that moment, haunting in their lack of ability to take up space. Yet, something in their eyes gave Janet shivers.

"Did it feel weird?"

Lana swallowed her cereal before answering, "No, it felt great."

"Would you wanna watch other stuff sometime?" She got up to wash her plate.

The eye monster paused before answering, "Maybe. This doesn't mean we're dating, does it?"

"Nope," Janet sat back down, "I don't date roomies."

"Good. I, um, kind of have a crush on someone else." With that, they drank the milk left behind after their cereal.

"Oh? who is it?" She teased.

"Not telling," Lana chuckled, "not until I'm ready."


End file.
